Here in the Darkness
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. Two people. Love. Danger? To be continued? ?x? [Complete?]
1. Here in the Darkness

05 May 2006

**A word from Starry: **Hello! I'm happy to say that my little writing fairy is returning! Very happy. Wrote this up while I was in school reaserching a paper so yeah. Hope you like it!

Oh! Guess who the characters are. It'll be fun!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Here in the Darkness**

She ran up the stairs and into the darkened damp room. Her nostrils filled with the rotted by time smell. Copper as well as fear mixed with tears were present, and her heart beat quickened. Could it be him? Slowly, she took a step into the room and in slow motion, closed the old wooden door that was now hanging on just one hinge. It squeaked as she closed it, making her brown eyes widen a bit. She must be quiet!

"Who's there?"

The voice made her freeze, including her blood circulation. Her eyes tried to scan the room, but the darkness was too strong. Damn it! She bit her chapped lip and felt relief run through her as she recognized his voice.

"It's me," she whispered, before shuddering a bit. "I'm here."

She stood still, waiting for any sign or anything else that would indicate she could move. When she heard him shuffle a bit, she released a breath she'd been holding in and stepped towards the noise he was making.

"I thought you'd never come," he said. His voice sounded the pain he was probably feeling.

Her heart hurt at his tone of voice and she quickened her pace, keeping one ear on his noise and the other alert for any outside sounds. This was too easy, she thought, as she struggled to keep the stinging tears that were trying to get out, in.

"How could you think that? I told you I'd be with you no matter what." Yes, and she meant to keep that and fulfill it, no matter what.

She heard him sigh and lean back against the rotted wall. She slowed her pace down as she felt her nearing him. She extended her hand out and began to move it to see if she could touch anything. After a few more steps, her long and thin fingers came in contact with cold flesh. She froze, eyes widening and searching the dark abyss for the person she'd just touched. Was it a corpse?

"You found me."

She felt as the tension in her body left and as she lunged forward and wrapped her warm arms around him. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel the pain and suffering in his skin and touch. She felt those tears leak out and a sob escaped her throat as she leaned in and captured his cut lips with her chapped ones.

The kiss sent waves of warmth through her and memories as well as images filled her head. She was laughing and holding his hand while they walked on the rocky beach overlooking the moonset. She pulled back as she her lungs were burning from the lack of air, but she didn't seem to care. Not even a second after taking a breath of air, she crashed her lips back with his and began a hungry kiss.

His tongue crashed against her teeth and she felt him wince as she bit his lip. She didn't stop to apologize, but instead, pulled him towards her and deepened the already deep kiss.

"Who's there?"

They froze, lips locked, arms entwined, clothing half ripped off. She could feel his heart beat quickening at a very fast rate. Hers was doing the same as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. No, this couldn't be happening... no.

She felt as two rough hands pulled her away from him. A scream filled the room and soon, even more darkness consumed her.

_To be continued?_

* * *

**Starry: **Oh my! Is this the end? Hmm, we'll see! I'm taking down **I Want to Win Your Heart** and leave it on my computer until the writing fairy returns for that one. I also might take down **Fiery Fairy and Ice Dragon**, I'm still deciding about that one. So for now, let's see what happens with this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	2. 1,000 Miles

30 July 2006

**A word from Starry: **This is a small drabble thingy that I did a while back. Before _Here in the Darkness_, so this is not really a continuation of my first piece, but it can be used like a sequel thingy. That doesn't mean that the _**real**_ continuation of the first piece is not going to make it here. I'll see if I post it up... that is if one is ever created.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them.

* * *

"I miss you," he says, to the darkness.

(1,000 miles away)

"I miss you," she says, to the rain pouring outside her window. "Why did you have to do that? Why couldn't you have stayed here with us? I need you here with me. Please."

(1,000 miles back)

"If only you were here in my arms, then I'd be ready to face this." He coughs and turns his attention to the men that have just walked in.

"It's time, boy." The lanky man comes forward and seizes him by the dirty collar he wears.

(1,000 miles away)

"Where are you? Are you alright?" Thunder roars and lightning flashes, it makes her jump under her covers. "I'm scared," she whispers, hoping it reaches him.

(1,000 miles back)

_Don't be scared, I love you,_ he thinks, praying it reaches her.

"_Avada Kedavra_," the raspy voice says, followed by a green light that hits him.

His body falls to the floor in a crumpled state. His beautiful eyes stare into nothing and his heart no longer beats for her.

(1,000 miles away)

"I love you," she says, before closing her tearful eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Starry: **Sad, huh? I don't know why but there are always times when I just write sad things. It's weird. If any of you have read my early Teen Titans fics, you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't read them, then don't worry. Thanks for reading! See you guys later.  



End file.
